


If Only

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Longing, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: If anybody could see him, the Doctor knew what they’d think. That he was a dirty old man, watching his companion sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: watching someone sleep.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandEver, who is as always, fantastic as a sounding board. <3

If anybody could see him, the Doctor knew what they’d think. That he was a dirty old man, watching his companion sleeping. They’d be right too. He _did_ have fantasies regarding Rose Tyler, but only entertained those in the privacy of his bedroom. 

This was different though. This was _peaceful_. This beautiful slip of a human made him wish he was a normal bloke with a quiet life; that he could curl up next to the woman he loved and just hold her.

He sighed as he closed her door, his boots heavy on the floor as he walked away.


End file.
